


Father and son late evening conversation

by Valkoinenkarhu



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Father-Son Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkoinenkarhu/pseuds/Valkoinenkarhu
Summary: - TK, are you watching a porn video? Owen asking a incredulously voice. He standing a couple steps behind the boy.Hearing his dad’s voice behind him, TK almost jumped into the air in fright, suddenly closed the web browser from his laptop and turned around. His eyes were the size of a plate as he stared at his father in horror.- Dad! No, I swear no!- Really? Owen continued to ask in incredulouslying tone of his voice. - Wanna try again? I can check your page history.- NO! I mean… TK exclaimed in anxiously, but still tried to find an explanation to get out of the situation. He sigh deep and move his eyes from his dad to floor. - One boy from school shared a link in a website. I don't mean to watch it…He sat in his chair in front of his desk. Owen looked at his son for a long time until he sighed deeply and sat on his bed. They had to have a conversation about that.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Kudos: 25





	Father and son late evening conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't control my mind to write on this subject. I really love Owen’s style of talking about sex. And he reminds me of my own father, because they both talk at length. :D 
> 
> This is my second fan-story in English. My native language is Finnish, so there can be wrong words and mistakes. Hope you still understanding. 
> 
> My friend told me, that the end of story was unexpected and funny, so try to read it end and tell me what you think. :)

\- TK, are you watching a porn video? Owen asking a incredulously voice. He standing a couple steps behind the boy.

Hearing his dad’s voice behind him, TK almost jumped into the air in fright, suddenly closed the web browser from his laptop and turned around. His eyes were the size of a plate as he stared at his father in horror.

\- Dad! No, I swear no!

\- Really? Owen continued to ask in incredulouslying tone of his voice. - Wanna try again? I can check your page history.

\- NO! I mean… TK exclaimed in anxiously, but still tried to find an explanation to get out of the situation. He sigh deep and move his eyes from his dad to floor. - One boy from school shared a link in a website. I don't mean to watch it…

He sat in his chair in front of his desk. Owen looked at his son for a long time until he sighed deeply and sat on his bed. They had to have a conversation about that.

\- TK… Owen start finally. He didn't arrive to continue his sentence when the boy interrupted him: - I didn't mean to watch it! I won't do it again, I swear!

\- TK, listen to me, Owen continued and tried to keep his voice calm and moderate. - You are a fourteen years old. You are a teenage. I understand that sex and sexuality interested and you find a lot of informations, pictures and videos of that on internet. I know you body will be change a lot and it can seem interesting or even scary. You may also want to explore your body in more depth and find your limits. That’s all is natural.

Owen takes little break before he continue. TK looked as if he had preferred to be with his mother rather than having this conversation with his dad. And TK didn’t feel comfortable with his mother.

\- But porn is nota safe material for underages. It’s not natural. I mean, it doesn’t give a real idea of what sex really is. These people who make porn are actors. They play their part and usually porn is portrayed as too violent sex. It doesn’t realistically describe sexual pleasure between two people. It also gives a false impression of women’s willingness and objectify their bodies in sex. You get the impression from porn that women always want sex, are willing all the time, and like hard touch, for example. It also puts performance pressures on men.

\- In real life, the truth is something completely different from that. It can hurt a lot, it’s messy, it’s hard technically, neither of you may get an orgasm and you may have a hard time getting your dick to stay hard because of the tension, Owen said and couldn’t help but laugh a little in the end, maybe because of the experience.

\- But having sex with the right person it can be a mind-blowing experience. It's a itching from the base of the abdomen and definitely beautiful moment, when your bodies to comes together. When you want your own sexual enjoyment in addition to give your partner gratification too. With the right person it's a fantastic moment and it would be follows more beautiful things.

Owen spoke calmly and TK noticed a small smile on his face. Maybe Dad was talking about his relationship with his mother while their marriage was still okay. Owen seemed to have sunk into his past somewhere in the middle of his memories as he shifted his gaze away from his son. He was silent for a while.

TK sat in his chair with his face red and embarrassed. He really didn’t want to talk to his DAD about sex, no matter how natural it was. Besides, he felt like he didn’t feel the same kind of sexual attraction to women that his dad felt. But TK was too hesitant to raise the issue with anyone. Even with his dad. He needs more time.

\- I think you’re still too young to think about sex, Owen finally continued and shifted his gaze back to his son, who sat restless in his chair. TK looked like he had ants in his pants.

\- But I want to make this clear, that when your first time comes, be sure you are ready for it. Make sure your partner is ready for it too. You can’t force or pressure anyone to have sex or do things that don’t feel good to her. Forget everything you may have heard about big boys or movies about sex. Don’t put too much performance pressure on yourself in the first time. Or the second or the third...

\- It can be quite a fumbling at the beginning, and you may not get to intercourse. At first, get to know each other, ask each other where and what kind of touch she like and what she don’t. Learn to trust each other and get to know your bodies. You have no rush to have intercourse, foreplay before that is really important for both of you, and it can also be as enjoyable as intercourse. And when it's time come, check again that both of you are ready for this and you are both aroused enough. Trust me, it’s help a lot.

\- And… I'll will end soon, Owen notes as he notices his son yawning and blinking, glancing restlessly at the clock. It was late evening and in the morning both would have an early wake up.

\- And if either of you wants to stop in the middle of the action, YOU DO IT regardless of your own wants at that moment. If your partner says no, it also means NO. I don’t want to hear my son be charged with rape or sexual abuse.

\- Dad, please…! TK begged for mercy dramatically.

\- And one last thing, Owen went on ignoring his son’s comment. This seemed to be the most important point, as Owen’s gaze steeled in the direction of TK and he pointed his finger at his son, adding to the importance of his sentence. _Finally!_ TK sighed in his mind.

\- USE - THE - CONDOM! It saves you and your partner from many worries. Or you didn’t have any trouble for me, but that wasn’t my point. A condom is the only contraceptive that protects both of you from both unwanted fertilization, which later becomes a baby, and sexually transmitted diseases. It’s cheap and easy to use.

\- Right, I don't watch porn anymore and I use a condom! TK swore in frustration. He really wouldn't have wanted to have this conversation with his dad. - Could you please just finish and go out?

Owen looked at his son and smiled. In his mind, he enjoyed the boy’s reaction, but was still happy to go through this topic with him. Maybe the boy didn’t appreciate it at the moment, but he hope he would know later what he was doing when the time comes.

\- Okay, he said as he got out of bed and slapped his hands together as a sign that he was ready. At the bedroom door, he still turned to look at the teenager, who gave him an injured look in _gratitude_ for the uncomfortable feeling his dad had caused in his conversation.

\- Have a good night!

* * *

The next day, when he got home, TK found a strange plastic bag on his desk. He carefully opened it and spread its contents on the table. There were several packages of different condoms and a piece of paper from his dad:

just in case … :)

love you kid! 

from <3 Dad

\- Fuck you ... TK squeezed the paper in his fist, but couldn't help but laugh when he looked back at the condom packs. His dad could be annoying and overprotective at some times, but he still loved his son.


End file.
